Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to the coexistence of priority broadcast and unicast in peer-to-peer networks, such as vehicular peer-to-peer networks.
Background
In vehicular networks, wireless devices may periodically transmit safety-related messages through broadcast channels. Periodic and dedicated resources may be allocated for the broadcast messages to ensure that every transmitting wireless device can access channels with guaranteed finite delays while suffering minimal interference from other transmitting wireless devices. With the periodic and dedicated resources, the low-latency, reliable, and real-time requirements of traffic safety applications can be achieved between the transmitting wireless devices and their potential receiving wireless devices. The remaining resources may be allocated to unicast communication to allow wireless devices to engage in one-to-one (peer-to-peer) communications. However, in some extremely time-critical safety applications, packets can be generated on the fly and cannot wait for a next allocated broadcast slot. In this scenario, the fixed allocation of broadcast resources and unicast resources is not adequate. As such, there is a need for a method and an apparatus that allows for the prompt transmission of packets, such as in time-critical safety applications.